


I Saw You Last Night

by TheProfoundBlade



Series: Dirty!Denny Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Cuddles, Dirty Denny, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top!Benny, bottom!Dean, dom!Dean, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written from the weekly Dirty!Denny prompt on Tumblr. The prompt this week was "I saw you last night, when you thought you were alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> s8/9 canon-verse with slight variations! Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think <3

The bunker was finally starting to quiet down, Sam done lecturing their small batch of new hunters for the day. Ever since Dean and Sam had decided to go full-time Men of Letters, they had recruited new hunters to have someone take over for them fighting the baddies. The little new pack stayed in the bunker during their apprenticeship, filling out the rooms and bringing life to the bunker.

Other people lived there too, with the Winchesters. Charlie, Castiel and Benny, all situated in their own rooms and filling out important roles in the little bunker. It was Benny, however, that Dean wanted to talk to this evening, after everyone had gone to bed and the vampire was effectively starting his day.

Opening the door to Benny's room slightly, Dean heard humming. As he looked in, he saw the big burly man sitting at the edge of his bed, slipping his feet into worn out leather shoes. After sensing Dean in the door, Benny looked up with a crooked smile and a glint in his eyes.

»Hey chief, thought ya'd gone to bed by now. Need sumthin'?« 

Dean shook his head quietly, smiling to himself as he walked into the room, pocketing his hands in his worn jeans. Benny kept looking at him, smile fading into confusion by now.

»Well what is it then? Stop standin' there like some damn creep and tell me already.«

After looking around for a little bit, moving nervously in his spot, Dean finally turned around to push the door closed and with an assertive attitude walked over to sit next to Benny, shoulders touching. He looked up to meet very confused sky-blue eyes, Benny's mouth slightly agape. 

»I uh-«, Dean said, smirk creeping on his face, heat flushing to his cheeks and ears, »I saw you last night.«  
»Well yeah Dean, we sorta went patrollin' together-«  
»-when you thought you were alone. After.«

They had been patrolling together around the bunker, securing their traps and sigils, flirting like hormonal teenagers because they finally had had some time alone. Benny had been especially tactile, grabbing at Dean's arms and stomach, almost hooking their pinky-fingers together at one point, brushing past Dean very slowly and close between trees when he didn't have to. Dean was sure he had heard a few mutters and curses under Benny's breath whenever Dean had had to bend down and reset a trap.. It wasn't intentional from Dean's side, of course not. That'd be silly.

When Dean had decided to go back in and get some rest, Benny stayed back in their little make-shift terrace at the back entrance of the bunker. Castiel was starting up a flower-garden and tending bees too, and they were lucky enough to have a clearing so the night sky was visible and beautiful on clear nights there. Benny had sat in one of the armchairs, staring up at the night-sky when Dean left.  
Dean had initially gone to bed, but felt like he had forgotten a sigil near the south end of the property. In his pajamas, he trotted back to the back entrance a little while later and pushed past the half-open door, getting stopped in his tracks when he heard low grunts and breathy moans from Benny still sitting in the armchair, head tossed back against the headrest slightly.

»..Oh.«  
»Yeah, uh. I didn't mean to, you know. Intrude.«  
»..well. Uh. Ye didn't really, I.. didn't register you were even there. 'm sorry,« 

Benny turned his head away from Dean, fidgeting his hands nervously and crunching himself together slightly. Dean knew if the vampire could be, he'd be bright red. Dean licked his lips and let his teeth run over them slightly, clearing his throat as he moved a little closer to Benny. The vampire almost froze, hands still twitching nervously.

»Hey Benny, nothing wrong about it y'know.. I just.. heard you saying my name, and-«  
»-Dean, really, it's- I'm sorry alright? It wasn't anythin', I-I just-«

Dean pressed in then, nipping at the top of Benny's ear, a tender tongue caressing the edge. He chuckled to himself, slowly moving a hand around Benny's back and under his thick gray sweater.

»That's a shame,« he whispered, voice silky and hot, »'cause if you still wanted to, I wouldn't mind playing with you tonight..«

Benny shuddered and moaned, tensing up but leaning into Dean's touches. Dean's other hand made it's way over to brush at the inside of Benny's thick thigh, each brush seeking closer and closer inwards. Dean kept licking and kissing at Benny's ear, moving down slightly to nip at the soft flesh and kiss at the edge of the sharp-shaven jaw. Benny finally relaxed into the touches and let his own hands search for Dean, one grasping hastily at the hunter's open flannel.

»Dean,« he breathed, shuddering again, feeling Dean's hand on his back brush very tenderly upwards, »y'don't have to-«  
»I want you Benny,« Dean gasped back, his hand on Benny's thigh moving in all the way to palm at the hard cock strained in the vampire's slacks, »wanna hear you scream my name when I ride you so hard-«

Benny moaned back and couldn't contain himself anymore, the timidness blown out of the window from those filthy words spilling from his hunter's mouth. He turned, surprising Dean slightly and pressed him down on the bed, greedily latching onto the soft flesh of Dean's neck. He sucked, kissed, licked and moaned as Dean pulled him further in on him, starting to grind up against the thick thigh between his legs. 

»Benny, c'mon.. wanna-«

The vampire then pushed himself up from the bed, shaking and panting, eyes hungrily observing the flushed hunter on his bed. Dean got up too, and after sharing a moment staring at each other through hooded eyes they crashed together, all mouths and moans, pushing each other around and pulling off their useless layers of clothes. Finally, after kicking off shoes and hastily opening belts, Dean was down to his shorts and Benny still in his slacks, his broad, rough hands running all over Dean's warm body. 

»C'mon,« Dean growled, pushing Benny towards the bed, »get on the bed already.«

Benny felt the cold edge of the bed against the back of his knees, about to drop down as Dean opened his stained, tight slacks and pulled them down. He felt a warm hand quickly grasping him and stroking slow, twisty strokes as Dean moaned into his mouth, sloppy wet kisses being exchanged between them.

»Fuck, so big-« Dean groaned, pressing his palm flat against it, stopping their kissing for a brief moment to look down with hungry eyes.  
»Mm, all for you cher, just for you..« 

Benny's hands were under Dean's shorts, thick fingers kneading the firm ass, pulling him closer, wanting Dean's heat on him. Finally, Dean pushed Benny down on the bed, straddling him quick and grinding his hard, clothed cock against Benny's. Before the vampire could return his hands to Dean's ass, the hunter got back up and quickly got out of his last piece of clothing, standing at the edge of the bed showing himself off.

He stroked himself lazily, looking hungrily up and down Benny's thick, strong body. The vampire returned the gesture, broad hand running slowly over his length before stroking it nice and slow, from root to tip. He supported his head on his other arm, clearly having regained his cocky attitude and a sly, crooked smile crept onto his lips.

»Gorgeous as ever Dean..« he hummed. Dean gasped almost breathlessly, dropping onto his knees between Benny's thighs. He started kissing the soft skin to his right, every kiss growing more sloppy and closer to Benny's fist pumping slowly. 

»Want you to tell me what you were thinking about yesterday,« Dean hummed against the thick thigh, »tell me while I suck you off. Wanna know how much you want me.«  
»If this ain't proof enough darlin',« Benny groaned, stopping his strokes to pull the skin back, pushing the fat cock slightly down to display it in all its hard glory, »I ain't got'a clue what would be.«  
»Tell me.«

Before Benny could reply, Dean's wet mouth had encased the swollen head of his dick and he could feel Dean's broad tongue swirling against the underside. With a loud moan, Benny released his hand and threw his arm back over his head, arching up into the sensation. Before he could ease into the feeling, Dean stopped and looked up at the squirming Cajun, growling under his breath.

»Better start talking Lafitte.«  
»Christ, so bossy Dean,« Benny huffed out, adjusting his arms under his head to have a good view down his own body and the gorgeous man between his legs, »alright, alright.«

Smiling, Dean turned his attention back to the thick cock near him and closed his lips around the head again, gently sucking and working downwards. Benny moaned deep and cleared his throat, having to look upwards to stop himself from blowing his load already.

»I uh, I 'magined ye in the showers.«

Dean hummed in approval, thick cock filling the most of of his mouth, and slowly started to bob up and down, one hand holding it straight at the base.

»Ye'd be so nice 'n wet already.. hot. 'n I was thinkin' ‘bout how I'd love t' eat ya out right ther'.« 

Benny's accent gradually became thicker and thicker, pulling at his words and drawls, voice turning rough and deep. Dean looked up through his thick lashes, lips spread obscenely wide over Benny's throbbing length, moaning from the back of his throat. Benny squirmed at the vibrations from Dean's moan, still looking up at the ceiling and continuing his story.

»Fuck! Dean.. ah-I'd push ya 'gainst the wall, spreadin' that firm fuckin' ass 'n fuck ye with my tongue, ah-«

Dean had picked up his tempo, tongue swirling quick and broad between each suck, the sound of his own cock getting stroked hard and fast making Benny impatient and flustered. He moved a hand down to grasp at Dean's hair, finally looking down and moaning lewdly when he saw how deep Dean was trying to take him. With a shaky breath, he continued;

»'n then, ah, when ye were screamin' for my fat cock I turned ya, liftin' ya easy, pushin' my fat cock up ya tight ass-«  
Dean stopped himself then, releasing Benny's cock to shut his eyes tight and dropping his mouth open, spit-slick. He moaned loudly, Benny's name slipping in between a few breaths, and he dropped the side of his head against the muscular thigh. Benny smirked and knew the hunter was at the edge, deciding to push him all the way. His hand was still in Dean's hair, and he pulled slightly at the short strands.

»Oh cher ya'd take this fat cock so good, so deep. I'd fuck ya senseless, so hard ya wudn't be able ta' walk for days, so good ye'd be beggin' me for more.«  
»Ye-yes, please-«  
»Mmmh 'n ye'd spill so pretty for me, 'specially when I bite down on ya gorgeous neck 'n taste ya, like how I took ya in Purgatory-«

Dean shouted then, squirming against Benny and getting his hair tucked in response as he came hard and fast. Benny moaned deep in response, observing Dean carefully, flexing his cock when Dean groaned his name. It didn't take long for Dean to open his eyes again however, green almost overblown by lustful black, and without hesitation he grabbed Benny's spit-slick cock again, swallowing it down easy, eager to finish the job.

»Fuck!« 

Benny arched and thrust into the warm mouth encasing him, earning him hums of approval from Dean. Without time to warn his lover, Benny came hard, Dean moaning in return as he sucked him deep and took it all. He continued, gently, a broad hand brushing up from Benny's thigh and to the soft hairs on Benny's stomach, fingers rubbing gingerly against the tight muscles underneath.

After a little while, Dean let go and stumbled onto the bed, next to Benny who was still panting and eyes tightly shut, a very content smile painted on his face. Dean wrapped his leg across Benny's midsection, another arm draping across the broad chest and after some arm-adjustment from Benny's side they were curled up together. Dean's breath was slowing but his heart still racing, as though he wanted to say something but was too afraid.

»What is it darlin'? Can feel yer heart y'kno'..«  
»I'm just.. happy. That you wanted me like that.«  
»C'mon now Dean you knew that already. Known since Purgatory. Only had eyes for you since then.« 

Benny's voice had returned to it's normal state, the words almost whispered. He turned on his side to face Dean, nose-tips brushing against each other and forest-green eyes locked with summer sky-blue. Dean was looking amazed, and a timid, sweet smile was slowly forming at the edge of his lips. Benny smiled back, brushing a broad hand up Dean’s warm back.

»..Well.. I'm just glad I saw you. 'cause now I know for sure.« Dean breathed, closing his eyes and pushing his forehead against Benny's, arm around the big burly vampire tightening.  
»Ain't no time that I didn't want ya Dean.. Never.«

The following morning, Dean greeted Sam, Charlie, Cas and the new pack of hunters in the main room, only his hand was laced together with Benny's and he had a content, happy aura beaming from his whole being. Charlie couldn't have picked up her camera-phone quicker if she tried.


End file.
